You're Mine Alone
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: How do you make Natsu jealous? Easy. Have someone flirt with Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

* * *

"He likes you…" Mirajane pointed out blankly, as she told the blonde in front of her, leaning on the bar counter. Lucy's face reddened. "No he doesn't. You already tried to convince me that he does, and you know how that ended up." Lucy stubbornly answered, facing the opposite direction of the barmaid. Mira stayed silent at that point.

"Yes he does actually," Lisanna said joining into the conversation, "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"HE looks at me as a friend!"

"No he doesn't" Mirajane pointed out.

"Yes he does." Lucy said, completely in denial. Not that she doesn't want him to see her in an I-don't-see-you-as-a-friend way. It's just that romance…isn't really his strong point. "Mira, just what makes you think that Natsu likes-or love!" Mirajane interrupted the celestial mage.

"Yes," Lucy said uncertainly, "Or love…_me_" she gestured to herself when she was talking about herself. "Loads of things actually." Lisanna answered for her sister.

"Oh really?" Lucy said, "What would those things be?"

"Well, for starters he's your partner."

"Yeah, but- he sleeps in your bed all the time." Lisanna stopped the blonde in mid-sentence.

"He practically lives at your apartment."

"So does every other member of Team Natsu!" Lucy denied.

"He likes spending time with you."

"He is always with you."

"He always protects you"

"Okay, I get it!" Lucy screamed all red-faced, turned looking away from the Strauss sisters. "Besides, you guys already tried to prove to me that Natsu may return my feelings, and we all know where that ended up." Lucy listed off, thinking back to the awkward moments the sisters had lead Natsu and herself to. Lucy shuddered at the thought.

"Hey Lucy?" Mirajane questioned the blonde

"Yes?"

"Have you ever seen Natsu jealous over something?"

Lucy blinked as she thought about it. "No, not really. But over what exactly?"

"You." Mirajane said simply, Lucy sighed 'Not this again, I'm pretty sure that I explained to them what would happen.'

"He won't get jealous over me. He doesn't even like me. Natsu see me as a friend and nakama."

"Do you want us to prove it?" Lisanna inquired. Lucy nodded, sipping her milkshake absentmindedly. "Can you summon Loki? We need to have a word with him."

Lucy nodded, taking the golden ring from her waist she said. "**Open, the Gate of the Lion! Leo!**" Slashing downwards, she created a portal between the two worlds. A small poof sound was heard, the portal vanishing, leaving Loki in its place.

"My Princess, what is it that you require?" Loki said, kneeling down in front of the blonde. "Mirajane and Lisanna need you for something, assist them in anyway you can."

"Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure that I can help with your _**needs **_first…" Loki said in a flirty tone, getting really close and in front of Lucy's face. Lucy blushed, a heavy dark red color across her cheeks. Pushing the spirit away from her, she screamed. "Just go!" The lion spirit left, chuckling as he left, leaving the flustered blonde to gather her thoughts. Lissana and Mirajane smirked knowingly to themselves. 'Perfect.' The siblings thought, as they lead the lion spirit into the kitchen to talk.

Lucy watched as the trio disappeared into the guild's kitchen, her face still having a dark red tinge across her cheeks.

"This won't be good, will it?"

* * *

Hey Guys! Reaaaaaally sorry that I wasn't updating recently or…at all. Also sorry for the short chapter. Future chapters will be longer and updated sooner, I promise.

Like the story? Or not?

Send your reviews, it helps!

-Guardian of The Water


	2. Chapter 2: Loki, The Celestial Spirit

**Chapter 2: Loki, the Celestial Spirit**

* * *

Loki and the Strauss sisters remerged from the kitchen, with Loki having a small smirk on his face. Just in time for them to see the guild doors slam open. Revealing the pink haired mage and his blue exceed. The blue exceed already making his way towards Charle, who as usual rejected his fish, again.

'Perfect timing!' Mira thought as she replayed her plan in her mind.

"MORNING, EVERYONE!" Natsu boastfully shouted out, everyone had a form of reply to the dragon slayer as he walked by. Natsu approached the bar to greet his partner, only to be stopped as he watched his partner and her spirit talking. He saw the blonde fluster at what Loki said.

"W-wha?" Lucy stuttered, blushing heavily. Loki smirked at Lucy's reaction.

"You heard me princess, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

"I didn't fall from heaven!"

Natsu clenched his fists when he saw Lucy and Loki interact in that way. It should be _him _that was making her blush. It should be _him _always next to her. Wait. Where did that all come from? Natsu sat down on the bar chairs, deep in thought.

"Hey Lucy." Loki probed, gaining the said blonde's attention. "Touch this." Loki presented his tie, telling Lucy to touch it.

Lucy touched it, feeling the silky material. "What about it?"

"It's boyfriend material." Lucy felt her cheeks grow warm and hastily let go of his tie. Loki chuckled at her reaction. Loki caressed her reddening cheek. "You're so cute."

"Kyaaaaa~~!" Lucy screamed, kicking her spirit through the guild roof and out of the guild. Mirajane and Lisanna observed this from afar, they squealed at Natsu's reaction. He looked like he was going to blow up any second now.

Approaching the bar, Mira and her sister went behind it, and looked at the red-faced mage.

"Loki seems more flirtatious than normal." Mira commented. That seemed to snap Lucy out of her trance.

"I know right? He's not usually _this _flirtatious."

"I wonder why…"

"Me too." Lucy said, completely oblivious to the duo in front of her giggling. A poof of smoke appeared right behind Lucy. Lucy stiffened in shock.

"Lucy-chan~~~!" Loki said. Lucy turned around, facing her spirit.

"Its just Lucy! Why are you even calling 'Lucy-chan' anyway."

"Because you're just cute." Was his reply, Lucy groaned out loud, clearly show that she was through with her spirit's flirtatious antics.

"I'm done!" She shouted, as she exited the guild and made her way home. When the blonde exited the guild, Loki faced the two sisters. "That ended well."

Mira nodded all giddy and happy. "That ended PERFECTLY!" Lisanna nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean look at Natsu." The trio looked to face Natsu, the atmosphere around Natsu was scorching, and his knuckles turned white, his bangs shadowed his face giving him a dark look.

"Hey flame brain! Chill out, you burning out!" Grey called out from the other side of the guild.

"SHUT IT, ICE PRICK!" Natsu shouted out, Grey telling him what to do made him even more pissed than he already was. Watching Lucy and Loki interact, got him pissed. Why? He didn't know why. It just gave him a bad feeling.

"What got your panties in a twist?"

"You wanna go, icy bastard?!"

"Bring it, ash-for-brains!" The two childhood rivals clashed their brawl causing the usual brawl in the guild. Loki paled at what just happened, he could just imagine what Natsu would do to him.

"Good luck, Loki!" Mira cheered from the sidelines, Loki glared at the demon matchmaker of the guild for getting involved with her schemes. The barmaid can only giggle and wave sheepishly as she watched Natsu grab Loki and dragged him into the fight.

And that was the day Loki learned never to flirt with a dragon slayer's girl. Even if the said dragon slayer doesn't know that it was his mate.

* * *

Lucy sat in front of her wooden desk, putting herself in the main character's shoes. But nothing came to her. Lucy sighed out loud and held her head in her hands. A puff of smoke appeared behind her. 'Its probably Loki again.' Lucy thought.

"Loki, can you please-Virgo?" Lucy said stopping in mid sentence as she turned around, facing her spirit.

"Hime, Loki told me to tell you to not call him for…a month."

"Why?" Lucy asked confused. Virgo stayed silent for a few minutes and said. "Vacation."

"Okay..?" Lucy said telling Virgo to go back.

If Lucy only knew why.

* * *

Hey everyone just another announcement, if any of you guys are wondering why the chapters are short, its because this story will be a short story. Some will be long, some will be short.

-Guardian of The Water

PS. Send your reviews it helps!


	3. Chapter 3: Dan Straight, Legion Knight

**Chapter 3: Dan Straight, Legion Knight**

* * *

Lucy entered the guild, timidly, cautiously as if she was hiding from something, or someone. Natsu watched his best friend from afar, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What is she doing? Making his way towards her, Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder, startling the blonde.

"Luce?"

"Ah Natsu!" Lucy said, placing her hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. "You scared me." Natsu looked in confusion at Lucy, she seemed more cautious about her surroundings.

"Why are you hiding and what are you hiding from?"

"Well…"

* * *

_Streams of sunlight shone through Lucy's curtains and lit the homey apartment she called home…and the rest of Team Nastu, and the rest of the guild. The light caused Lucy to wake up. Wincing at the brightness, she rubbed her eyes and made her way towards the kitchen. Opening her cupboard to get food and voice cried out._

"_Lucy-tan!" Lucy screamed in surprise as Dan appeared in her cupboard, his head sticking out of the said cupboard. Lucy immediately closed her cupboard and threw it outside. 'What is he doing in my house and how does he know where I live?' Lucy screamed inside her head. 'Calm down Lucy, calm down, maybe you were just imagining things' she reassured herself, making her way towards the bathroom._

_Dressed only in a fluffy white towel, she entered her bathroom, taking in the usual view of white tiles covering almost everything from her floor to her walls. Walking closer to her tub, a ripple formed on the surface of her warm bath water. Noticing the ripple Lucy stared at it in confusion, stepping a foot closer a head burst through the water. Startling the blonde, jumping a foot in the air. "Let's get married Lulu-chama!" Lucy screamed the second time of the day, and threw her tub and her 'stalker', A.K.A Dan Straight._

'_I think I'm just hallucinating, I'mma take a nap for a bit…" Lucy thought slipping back into her covers. Her bed felt lumpy, the said lump moved and appeared at the edge of her bed. "Lulu-tan! I love you!"And of course, in a Lucy type of fashion, wrapping her intruder with her sheets and tossed it out her window. _

"_He's actually here!" Lucy panicked, pacing back and forth within her apartment. "I'm gonna go to the guild and ask Erza to deal with him." Lucy said, getting dressed and having already eaten breakfast, she went back to her bathroom to freshen up. _

_Whist brushing her teeth, Lucy opened her medicine cabinet to get her make up. Grabbing her make-up out she closed her medicine cabinet. With her reflection was the reflection of her stalker. Jumping in the spot, Lucy spun in a full circle facing Dan. She punched him straight in the face, effectively knocking out Dan and ran out of her apartment. But of course, not forgetting to dump Dan outside of her apartment._

* * *

"And that's the story…" Lucy said solemnly.

"So let me get this straight, Dan was stalking you." Natsu said seriously, wanting to send this guy far, far away from what was his. Wait. Was Lucy his? Why was he feeling this way? 'I'll ask Mira later sending this guy far away from Lucy is more important' Natsu concluded in his head

"Yeah…" Lucy said, tears comically rolling down her cheeks.

"LOVE!" Dan exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders, startling the duo.

"FUCK OFF!" Natsu screamed angrily, punching him with a fiery fist, hard. Lucy of course feeling relieved that, that problem was dealt with as she watched Natsu glared at the unconscious body, burning holes into his skull.

* * *

Hey guys sorry if it was too short and sorry for taking for-ev-er to upload.

Review!

-Guardian of The Water


	4. Chapter 4: Sting Eucliffe, Dragon Slayer

**Chapter 4: Sting Eucliffe, The Dragon Slayer**

* * *

"Hi, minna~~!" Sting greeted entering the guild, catching the attention of the whole guild. Making his way to the bar counter, Mira greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Sting-kun, what are you doing in Magnolia?" Mira asked acting as if she had no idea.

"I just finished a mission with Rogue but he wanted to go ahead first, and we were just passing by. So why not drop by! I thought. So here I am!" Sting said as he replayed his journey, playing on with Mira's act.

"Oh okay, Natsu is right there if you wanna have a fight with him" Mira said directing him to the sullen fire mage. Currently drowning away his sorrows and on his 3rd serving. _I guess now I know what's going on with me…since Mira and Happy explained it to me. Now the only problem is how to confess…_ Natsu thought as he drank his fire.

"Hi Natsu-san~" Sting greeted, waving at his fellow dragon slayer/rival/idol. Natsu gave a grunt of acknowledgment, signaling Sting that wasn't in the mood. _Maybe I could just do it casually…_ Natsu wondered, drifting of to his subconscious. Sting stared at Natsu's back in disbelief, knowing that Natsu was ignoring him. Sting began to think of ways to get the mage's attention. Although, it was quite comical to see Fairy Tail's resident matchmaker and his own partner to drill in the idea that he was in love with Lucy. In other words, his mate, _It would have been easier if they just said that Lucy was my mate _Natsu thought, thinking that humans used dragon terms like mate instead of love.

_Let's try this… _Sting thought, waving his hand in the air, conjuring a small beam of light and aimed it at the fire mage's skull. The beam of light shot off, directly striking the pink haired mage's head, not doing any serious damage to the mage.

_Maybe I could ask Mira…_ Natsu thought, taking another sip of his whiskey. _Then again…maybe not…_ He added on later, realizing that Mira could completely go overboard just to say 'I love you Lucy'.

Sting sighed, with Natsu still in his own world, Sting decided to conjure up another plan to gain his attention. But, coincidently, Natsu's mate decided to walk past him to walk over to where Levy was situated. Glancing briefly at the blonde beauty, a light bulb flashed over his head. _Hehehehe, this will surely get his attention_ Sting thought.

Feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders, Lucy yelped and jumped in the spot. Looking for the owner of the arm, she saw the guild master of Sabertooth sniffing her neck. "KYAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy screamed as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Your partner smells soo sweet Natsu-san." Sting commented, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. Natsu only spared a glance at the blonde haired dragon slayer. _Maybe I should bring her flowers and ask her out, then confess… _Natsu thought looking around for inspiration around the guild, his sight coincidentally passing Sting.

Sting had a blank expression plastered on his face, the type that said 'are you serious'. Sting kept a firm grip on the flailing blonde beauty, "I wonder if she tastes just as sweet" Sting commented, giving one long lick along Lucy's face. Said blonde shuddering as the rough pad of his tongue came in contact with her skin.

Natsu, hearing the statement Sting said, had a burning aura around him; the atmosphere around him raising a couple of degrees. His eyes giving a deadly glare at the man near his mate. It took three seconds for Natsu to pull Lucy away from Sting and into his arms and to completely pulverize the blonde dragon slayer enough for him to send him to a hospital for about 7 months.

"T-thanks Natsu…" Lucy sniffled under his embrace.

"It's okay now Luce, your away from the big blonde bastard." Natsu said still glaring at the crumpled form of the dragon slayer and Lucy giggling at Natsu's choice of words.

* * *

I'm sooooooo sorry for the long update. My computer died and I had to get it fixed and some of my stories got deleted and then I had to redraft them. I hope this makes up for it

Read and Review,

-Guardian of The Water


	5. Chapter 5: Grey Fullbuster, the Ice Mage

**Chapter 5: Grey Fullbuster, the Ice Mage**

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?!" Gray exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief. The Strauss sisters blinked at his reaction and spared a glance between them. Facing the shirtless mage, they responded. "We want you," emphasizing 'you' in the sentence and poked the bare chest of the mage. "To flirt with Lucy." Mira said pointing at the direction that the blonde was sitting at next to her partner. Gray followed her finger to where Lucy was and gazed at the duo seated.

As much as Gray hated each Natsu, he was still his friend/enemy and he couldn't do that to a friend. Besides flirting with Lucy was like flirting with a sister and it would really go against the 'Guy Code'.

"No." Gray responded, crossing his arms, as he stood firm in his boxers.

"Why not~?" Mira whined at the mage, with her sister standing behind her saying "Gray you're clothes…"

The mage was nearly in the process of removing his under garments, until hearing the youngest sibling of the Strauss family reminding him of his state of undress, causing Gray to run frantically around the Guild in search of his missing clothes. After adorning his previously missing garments he made his way back to the siblings to continue their pervious conversation.

"Cause I only see Lucy as a sister, and it goes against the 'Guy Code'"

"The 'Guy Code'?" They both echoed in question, Gray nodded in confirmation. "Yup, the 'Guy Code'"

"What's that?" Lisanna inquired, Gray frowned, with his lips in a straight line. "I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"It goes against the 'Guy Code'"

"Does every male in the guild know the 'Guy Code'?"

"Yes."

"Even Romeo, exceeds and Master?" Gray only nodded at her question, "Yes even Romeo, exceeds and even Master knows the 'Guy Code'" The Guy Code is basically 'first come first serve' meaning if you see a girl you like, no other guy could go after said girl.

"How about the men in other guilds or realms?" Mira asked, Gray furrowed his eyebrows before responding.

"Everyone in the whole universe no matter where he's from, knows the 'Guy Code'" _Guess I know what to squeeze information out from Elfman _Mirajane thought mentally forming a plan on how.

"Anyway, back on the subject at hand. Flirt with Lucy!" Mira pleaded on her knees looking up at the ebony hairedmale.

Gray huffed and looked at another direction, "No."

"Aw come on, please~"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase~~"

"No."

Lisanna opened her mouth to intervene, "Think about it this way Gray, you helped a nakama find happiness." Gray stopped and thought for a short moment, _It would go against the code but…_ Gray pondered at looked once again at the gleeful duo laughing at something that Natsu said. _They do look happy together and they'll look even happier when they're together. I guess I'll just help them out a bit. _Gray concluded his thought and faced the begging take over mage.

"Fine I'll do it." Gray said, causing Mira to jump up in joy and celebrate.

"Yay!"

"You're soo lucky that Erza and Juvia aren't here at the moment." Gray muttered under his breath as he drove himself away from the giddy mages and closer to where the targeted duo was seated.

* * *

Lucy giggled at what Natsu said about Gray, with her giggles subsiding she sneaked a small peek at the grinning mage. Oh how she longed for him to see her as she sees him, but of course Natsu had a reputation of being the densest person in the guild. Watching the blonde smile and laugh made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, it was a good feeling, but only Lucy could make him feel this way. _Now's my chance! _Natsu thought.

"Hey Luce," Natsu began; he felt his palms sweating and his stomach churning like he rode an hour-long train ride. Natsu tried to contain himself from backing out.

The blonde looked at her partner in question, her eyes filled with questions. Natsu opened his mouth to continue his statement. "I-I was w-wondering if…you know…i-i-if you-" Natsu stuttered, turning his gaze to the wooden flooring of the guild. But, Natsu was interrupted by a voice calling out. "OI, Lucy!"

Natsu glared at the voice that interrupted his speech, and the source of the voice returning the glare with equal ferocity. "What do you want, you damn exhibitionist." Natsu growled at his childhood rival.

Gray growled in return, "Shut it Flame-Brain. I want to talk to Lucy not you, you flaming piece of shit."

"You wanna go, Ice princess?!" Natsu roared, igniting his fists.

"Bring it, ash-for-brains!" The two rivals were poised and ready to release their magic on each other. But were halted by the blonde mage stepping in between them.

"Both of you stop it! Just because Erza isn't here doesn't mean that you could start a fight!" Lucy scolded the two, the duo ceasing their magic and relaxing as they listened to the blonde mage scold them, still mumbling insults to each other.

"Gray! What is it that you want to talk about?" Lucy asked the ice make mage.

Gray responded, "Can I talk to you in private?" Lucy nodded in response, "Sure let's speak outside, Natsu stay here while me and Gray speak outside, ok?" Lucy turned to face the mage sending obvious glares at the ice mage, and giving him a pat on the head before heading outside with Gray.

Once the two mages left the guild, Natsu turned and rested his head on the bar counter and pouted. Mira had somehow magically appeared behind the bar and smiled pitifully at the pouting mage.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

Natsu grumbled," I was about to ask Lucy out, before Ice prick came and ruined it." Mirajane stared at the sullen mage before saying, "You still can and you better hurry, Gray probably wants to ask Lucy out."

Natsu, upon hearing the words 'Gray', 'ask', 'Lucy', 'out'. He snapped, he had just had enough of people bothering and trying to make moves on his mate. Lucy was his and his only. She belongs only to himself and no one was going to take her away from him not even Ice prick. Natsu stood up and zoomed out of the guild; completely missing the smirk on Mira's face as he left. _Operation Natsu and Lucy: complete! _Mira celebrated in her head.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about Gray?" Lucy asked as they stood outside the guild. Gently pushing Lucy into the wall of the guild and trapping her in his arms, he whispered in her ear. "Don't take this the wrong way Lucy, I only see you as my little sister. But I'm doing this to help a friend."

To any onlookers it looked like they were kissing when they were actually not. Lucy could only close her eyes and wait for her figurative older brother's lips on her's. But she felt nothing after a few minutes. Opening her eyes she saw a vivid Natsu with steam being emitted from his body and his eyes reduced to stilts and Gray's body 20 feet away from her.

"Natsu?"

* * *

The moment he exited the guild; the sight of Gray and Lucy seemingly kissing greeted him. His vision turned red, and his only mission was to annihilate the man who was 'kissing' his mate. One moment he was a few feet from them, the next he was standing in front of Lucy and Gray's figure 20 feet away from them. Natsu glared so hard at Gray's figure that it was as if Natsu could burn him with just his deadly gaze.

"Natsu?" Hearing his name called from his mate, he turned to face her. Chocolate brown met onyx eyes, gathering Lucy into his arms, carrying her bridal style and ran towards her apartment.

* * *

Gray sat up from his position as he watched Natsu carry Lucy in his arms and made their way towards her apartment, Gray presumed. Under normal circumstances, Gray would've started a brawl with Natsu. But he'll let it slide since it was to help the soon-to-be couple in their relationship. Besides, he would've felt the same way if he caught someone flirting with Juvia.

* * *

By far the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. This was prior to the requests of Gray going next. I hoped you enjoyed it.

Read and Review

-Guardian of The Water

PS- I'm not sure if the Guy Code is a real thing, I use made it up.


End file.
